And Now We Dance
by Elfinium
Summary: Georgia believes her life to be perfect, until Poupi starts to act strangely. She begins to doubt her new life, but fortunately there are some old friends to help her find the way back to the man she loves.


**My Muse really won't let this one go. I have attempted locking it up in a darkened room with a bag over it's head and unlimited Ouzo, but it insists the story must be told. Enjoy**

**Elf x**

* * *

The morning sun streaming through the blind woke me. I immediately felt for the familiar strong arm wrapped around my waist, but it wasn't there. I had a moment of panic before I remembered. Poupi and I had barely spent a night apart since the crazy tour two years ago when we fell in love, with a little help from some tourists, but not last night.

The morning of our day off had been normal, we'd woke up together and had coffee before Poupi put on his motorcycle jacket and suddenly announced that he was going out.

'Where are you going, shall I come with you?' I asked.

He'd shrugged in that non-committal way that is both adorable and makes me furious. 'Not today.'

I'd been a little taken aback but had managed to smile. 'What are you…?' I began.

'I have some things I have to do ok?' He said apologetically.

'Ok, very mysterious. What time will you be home?'

He'd rubbed his chin and looked at his boots like a little boy, before answering. 'I, err, I'm not coming back tonight, I will stay at my sisters, ok?'

I genuinely had no idea what to say to that, I was so surprised. 'Umm, ok?'

He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me. 'It's ok Georgia, I will see you tomorrow at the office and we will have a wonderful week yes?'

I nodded into his chest until he raised my chin and kissed me. 'Ok?' He said, searching my face. 'You're not going to be all crazy about this?'

He knows me so well. It was hard to manage a cheery smile, but I did just that. 'Of course not.' I said with a breezy wave of my hand.

He had smiled, kissed the tip of my nose and then he was gone. I blinked back the tears as I heard the motorcycles start up and sound of the engine disappear into the distance.

So now I was drinking coffee, alone, after waking up alone. Wondering what the hell he was doing and why he was being so secretive. I sighed and glanced at the clock. 'Oh god, I'm late.'

* * *

Things at Pangloss tours had certainly looked up for me. Now I was gaining a certain reputation as the guide everyone wanted. I always had group A, I had Poupi as my regular driver and I always got the greatest tourists, and it didn't matter which tourists they were, they were all great to me. My friend Irv taught me that. I smiled at the memory of the gentle funny American widower who had shown me how to have fun on that spectacular tour.

Pushing open the door to the office I saw her… Francesca the newest tour guide who I'd met when she came in for her interview, she was young and pretty and full of confidence, I hated her already. What was more interesting was who was she talking to? When I say talking, I mean leaning over the desk and flirting for all she was worth… none other than Poupi. She had just said something that made him laugh, he glanced up at the sound of the door and instantly looked guilty.

'Kalimera.' I said brightly.

'Kalimera.' Maria replied.

'Good Morning.' Poupi said, crossing the room to kiss me gently on both cheeks. 'I missed you this morning.' He said quietly in my ear.

I smiled and nodded, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. 'How was your mystery day?' I said as cheerfully as I could manage.

'Productive.' He said with a bright smile.

I so desperately wanted to ask him what he had been doing, but I couldn't find the words, especially not in front of Francesca.

'Morning.' Franscesca said getting up, a too bright smile on her face. 'I'm really looking forward to this week. I've heard so much about your tours. Perhaps you'll lend me Precopi for my first few, it would be nice to have a friendly face while I find my way around.'

I nodded in her direction, but it took me a few moments for my brain to catch up. 'I'm sorry what?'

She was smiling innocently.

Poupi turned away, his hand rubbing his chin, a sure sign he was trying not to laugh.

'Francesca will be coming out with your group this tour so you can show her the ropes.' Maria said briskly handing me a clipboard with a large B in greek style lettering. 'It's the price you pay for all those excellent comments you make them write on your appraisal forms.' She added rolling her eyes.

Still bristling I took the clipboard. 'Wait, this says group B. I have group A.' If little Miss Francesca thought she was getting group A and more importantly Poupi there was going to be hell to pay. I held the offending B board out for Maria to take back.

'Today you are group B.' Maria said pushing it back in my direction. 'A… B… what does it matter. Now get going.'

Collecting my bag, with Francesca skipping ahead towards the bus, I followed behind with Poupi and sighed 'Well this is going to be fun.' ' I think we may have to consider a return to the beard.'

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and readjusted the guitar on his shoulder. 'I'm not sure it would suit you.' He said with a smirk. When I didn't react he continued more seriously. 'She's young and excited, she will settle down.'

'Who does she think she is anyway?' I continued, ignoring him. 'She comes in all bright and shiny and tries to take my driver and she's only been here two minutes.'

'You're jealous, what is wrong, don't you trust me?' He said stopping.

'No, of course I do.' I snapped, but then, looking at him properly I could see he looked hurt. I felt instantly terribly. 'Of course.' I said softly taking a step back and pecking him on the lips. 'I'm on edge this morning sorry, and there is something about her that really gets on my nerves.'

'I know what is wrong.' He said, waving a finger at me. 'You missed us.'

'What?'

He interrupted. 'You missed US.' He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, a huge grin on his face.

'Oh, for goodness sake.' I snorted turning towards the bus and grabbing the handle of my suitcase.

'Yes, you are all…' He waggled his fingers, searching for the word. 'Scratchy because we did not make love.'

'Don't be ridiculous.' I said over my shoulder.

'Is a very powerful thing.' He was enjoying himself I could tell. 'If this is how you are after only one day… well…'

'Look.' I said rounding on him. He took a step back. 'If you want to have your secret days to yourself that's up to you, don't tell me what you were doing, I don't care, but don't think my mood good or bad has anything to do with sex, ok?'

He nodded silently but took my hand and pulled me behind a tree.

'What are you doing?' I began.

Cupping his hand around the nape of my neck he pulled me towards him, his lips pressed insistently on mine. I gave a half-hearted attempt to pull away, but we both knew it was futile and I melted against his body as the kiss deepened. Reluctantly I pulled back, my lips tingling, and my face flushed. Poupi smile, his dark eyes soft as he scanned my face.

'Good morning my beautiful Georgia.' He said softly, kissing the tip of my nose.

'Good morning.' I replied, pressing my lips together, trying to hold on to the feeling.

'I would very much like to continue this, but it is not something that should be hurried no?' He said, entwining his fingers in mine, a mischievous glint in his eye.

'No.' I breathed.

We stood for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes until finally I shook my head to break the spell. 'We should get going.' I said briskly. As we emerged, strangely there were no tourists anywhere. 'Where are they all?' I said, looking around.

'On the bus.' Poupi said, pointing to the vehicle which was clearly occupied.

'Seriously. If that girl has taken it upon herself…' I muttered, climbing the steps.

'Kalimera Georgia.' The entire bus chorused.

My mouth fell open. They were all there in their familiar seats. The Sawchucks, the Tullens, Dorcas and Barnaby, Sue, Lala and Lena, Ken, Gator, and Irv.

The driver's door opened and Poupi climbed in, a huge grin on his face.

'Oh my god.' I said.

'I keep telling you, I'm not a god!' Irv said, to hilarity from the rest of the group.'

'How…?' I managed, still struggling to speak as I made my way down the bus, shaking hands and kissing cheeks.

'Elizabeth organised it.' Irv said, getting to his feet and taking my hands in his. 'She thought it was time for a reunion.'

'I had help.' Elizabeth Tullen waved from her seat and pointed towards my wonderful man.

'Poupi spent most of yesterday collecting us all from the airport and getting us to our hotels.' Irv continued.

I turned to walk back to Poupi, he had a huge grin on his face.

Still stunned, I nodded. 'So…'

'Wait, where is Caitlan?' I said, scanning the seats for the teenager.

'Ah, you know I stay at my sister's last night? This is because I borrowed her car to pick everyone up and took Caitlan to see my nephew. They are what do you call it? Pen pals? She will be joining us later on.' Poupi said standing up.

I hugged him as Irv returned to his seat. 'I could not tell you, it was a surprise and I would never lie to you. You are surprised yes?' He said in my ear.

'I'm surprised, yes.'

Poupi pressed the button on the CD player. I shrugged and smiled. 'And now we dance.'


End file.
